I just can't tell you!
by Nagareboshi
Summary: [Deleting] KaiRay mixed emotions, hidden feelings, secrets that can't be told. Bladebreakers are in Honolulu Hawaii for their next tournament, only this time they won't be taking home the championships. R
1. New Place, New Tournament, Thoughts, Mis...

NB: I'm such a bad girl. Writing another fic when I have others to post and finish. Oh well. This is a one shot fic. Inspired by (as weird as it sounds it's true) a dream I had.  
  
WARNING: THIS IS A YOAI FIC. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
  
Surprising this isn't like my others fics if you have read them. Yes it is a Ray/Kai fic too much of my broken heart of writing this. Well I know I lose one reviewer. Kaira doesn't care for these stories. Half the time I don't why I do writing these story.  
  
Kirara: That's okay Aibou. I'm here to support you when your friend can't not.  
  
NB: I know that's why I made you. Kay enough chit chat. Ray and Kai will be stopping by later hopefully. So let's get on with the story.  
  
Kirara: My Aibou doesn't own Beyblade. Only herself Hoshi, which in several cases seems like a different person.  
  
~*~ "Man it's sure cold here. For somewhere as tropical as Hawaii this place is pretty cold," complained Tyson.  
  
"Well," said Kenny, if you had listened to me in the first place you would have packed some warmer clothes. As tropical as Hawaii maybe it can get cold here. Not as cold as Japan or Russia but cold never the less."  
  
The Bladebreakers where in Honolulu, Hawaii for the Tropical Tournament. It was about a year after the World Championship and the Bladebreakers were back to try and take this tournament home with them.  
  
As Kenny lectured Tyson again the newest member of the Bladebreakers looked at the their caption. "Kai are you sure you don't need a jacket or something," she asked.  
  
Kai looked at her for a moment before answering. "Yes I'm sure." He walked off.  
  
Who was she? Well she was Cheryl, prefer Hoshi. She joined the team shortly after the World Championships. The funny thing was it was Kai who suggested that she joined. Hoshi after all was mean blader. She skills rivaled Kai's and her Bit Beast Nekangel, Neka for short could really pack a punch.  
  
In a way she was both Ray and Kai mixed together. (A bit scary huh?) She had the same coldness as Kai and the mysterious personality as Ray. At times you wonder what she's really feeling or if she's just faking it.  
  
She was slightly shorter than Ray and had a pair of sapphire eyes. Her golden hair was in a ponytail that fell just below her waist. At the moment her eyes dance with both worry and yet at the same time filled with a little cheerfulness.  
  
~*~Later~*~  
  
Ray sat down on a chair. It was kinda hard for them to get to the hotel with all of the reporters and fans. Funny, it was Max who got them in. The usually cheerful boy had had a temper when he wanted to you know?  
  
Ray took a glance out the window. He realized that through the years and the tournaments even the time together, he found himself falling harder and harder for Kai. Yep he was in love with the cold-hearted caption of the team. At first Ray tried to ignore it but it just came harder and harder to do. But during the time he laid in the hospital thinking about his life, he came to terms with his feelings. He knew it and Kai may never know but Ray did love him.  
  
His thoughts turned to Hoshi. In reality he liked the sapphire-eyed girl. She was like a little sister to him, just like Mariah. But it almost seemed that Kai liked her. Ray shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking of his teammates like that. Beside the more Ray thought about more he was sure that the love Kai was giving Hoshi was the same kind of love that most brothers and sisters share with on another.  
  
Earlier on, Ray had watched the two, trying to figure out if something was between the two. He was almost positive that somehow they were related to each other. Hoshi cared for Kai and Kai, being himself did care, just didn't bother to show it.  
  
*Well,* thought Ray, *Maybe on day I'll tell him.*  
  
~*~Outside~*~  
  
Kai launched Dranzer into the dish. "Dranzer fire arrows," he said. Dranzer agreed and launched the fierce attack on the poor tree.  
  
Kai closed his eyes. His thoughts kept on returning back a certain golden amber-eyed boy. As much as he tried he could keep Ray out of his mind. Kai knew he was in love and he was torn between pure anger and pure happiness. Anger cause he was getting weak and soft and happiness cause he was able to break from his old habits.  
  
"Having trouble Kai," came a voice from behind him. Kai turned around to see Hoshi standing on a tree branch behind him. Her arms were crossed her chest and there was the look of amuse on her face. She jumped down from the branch and landed softly on the ground.  
  
Kai glared at her. Hoshi smirked at him. "Just admit it," she said, "You love him."  
  
"Hoshi," he growled at her. He hated when she did that. It got on his nerves. "What did I tell you about saying that round me?"  
  
Hoshi's smirk grew, "I know very well what I should say about Ray. But I'll stop only if you admit that you love him."  
  
"No," said Kai.  
  
Hoshi smirk turned into a frown and she rolled her eyes. "Fine then but you should tell him. It isn't doing you anything but tearing you apart." She walked back into the shadows.  
  
Kai growled. But deep down he knew that she was right. The fact that he wouldn't tell Ray how he felt often resulted bottling up feelings and anger at himself. He looked at the stars, "Maybe I'll tell him one. But as long as my grandfather is out there still I'm in no condition tell Ray as long as there a chance that grandfather will find out and use Ray against me. I rather not have Ray get hurt."  
  
Behind a tree, Hoshi smiled to herself. "Well Kai you gave me my answer." She walked back to the hotel.  
  
~*~Later That Night~*~  
  
Everyone was asleep. Tyson was snoring away in the room that he, Max and Kenny shared. Kenny had finally when to bed after upgrading everyone's Beyblade. Max was asleep dreaming of candy and god know what else. Hoshi was in a light sleep in her own room for obvious reasons. Kai and Ray (to both of their joy) where asleep in the room they shared. No one notice the dark figure slipped into the room and headed towards Kai and Ray's room.  
  
The figure soon came out with a bundle in their arms and slipped out of the room undetected. The figure took off into the streets.  
  
All the meanwhile Hoshi and Ray snapped awake.  
  
~*~  
  
NB: So how's that?  
  
Kirara: I thought it was good. Let's hope this one gets reviews.  
  
NB: Yeah. You know all you people I posted two more stories. They've been up for two days and not one review. C'mon someone got to review! Kaira can't cause she's got homework. But please if you don't review this go and check out the rest of my Beyblade stories. They're not that bad. Honest!  
  
Kirara: You're going to have to forgiven my Aibou. She's stressed right now and it's mainly cause on else has review her two newest stories, Searching and Answers. But REVIEW or I'll have to hunt you do.  
  
NB: PS can anyone tell me the name of Kai's grandfather cause I'm going to need it later on. 


	2. Read or I wouldn't continue!

Okay there are a few things I need to point out for this fan fic in case no one read the author notes.  
  
THIS IS A ONE SHOT FAN FIC! SO UNLESS I GET ***PLENTY*** OF REVIEWS ASKING I SHOULD CONTINUE IT THAT BADLY! THEN AND ONLY THEN I WILL PROBABLY WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! *IF* I do continue this there is a 50-50 chance I will finish this story. Also this is the last on my writing list so the chapter if I decided to come out with it may not be for a very long time, unless you convince me otherwise. As I said in the earlier chapter notes, this story was based on a dream, so it's strange, weird and unclear at some points as I try to recall most from my memory. YOAI! IF DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! You must excuse my poor spelling and grammar as to see I stink at these things. You must also excuse my mistakes on the Russian Tournament cause the US isn't showing it here so most of it from reading out the Internet. So unless you want to give me the whole story, word for word, what I know is going have to do. Okay? If you're a Tyson, Max, Kenny fan I think you shouldn't read this. This story mostly focus on Kai and Ray and Hoshi's past. Tyson also loses his temper a lot in this story if I remember correctly. Also this story is staying as close to my dream as possible. If you want the next chapter go and read one of my other stories and tell me how I'm doing, especially Answers and Searching cause I really need some feedback on those cause they been up for four days now and only one review for Searching. They're not that bad I promise.  
  
I think that's it for now. Review please! 


	3. Talks and Thoughts

NB: Alright you asked for it. Here is the next chapter of "I just can't tell you!". I really appreciate the reviews so as long as you keep them coming. I guess I'm going have to finish this story. Trust me if this gets out of hand I will end this fic if I have too. Also don't expect another chapter all too soon. You can send in another 20 reviews to me, but until I get at least one review for "Answers" other than Kaira there is no way I'm going to post the next chapter of this. I'm still not happy about not getting any reviews from that story. Also I need to plan out how to write the next chapter anyway.  
  
Kirara: So for the lack of better word she's blackmailing you.  
  
NB: Am not. Just telling them not to expect another chapter soon.  
  
Kirara: Whatever you say Aibou. You know it's true. Anyway my Aibou doesn't own Beyblade only myself and Hoshi, which is, pretty much herself any way.  
  
NB: And thanks to the people who told me that Kai's grandfather name was Voltaire. That going to be a great help. Thanks. Just to point some things out now.  
  
To Android 71, sorry but Hoshi didn't take their clothes. As much as that would be just hilarious to write, this isn't too much of a humor story. I feel like I'm copying someone idea.  
  
If this is rather similar to your story, don't blame please?  
  
To BlackFire trust me it is very easy to call this a one shot. I mean all you have to do is push the enter key on your keyboard to delete the story after all. But don't worry I would discontinue any time soon.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Missing, Wish upon a Star  
  
Hoshi snapped awake. Something was wrong. She got out of the bed and threw a robe on. Hurrying out the room she headed towards Kai and Ray's room. If she felt something that probably means that Kai had most likely felt it too.  
  
Just before she could even knock, the door opened. In the doorway was Ray, his eyes were filled with different emotions, surprised, shock and mostly worry. There was also a hint of fear too. Hoshi was already beginning to worry.  
  
"Hoshi what are you doing up," asked Ray.  
  
"I should be asking you," commented Hoshi.  
  
"Well do you know where Kai is," asked Ray. The look of worry increased on his face. The fear within Hoshi began to increase. She knew that something happened to Kai. So she swallowed her fear and asked the one question that would determine whether or not something happened.  
  
"Isn't he in bed?"  
  
Ray's next words confirmed her worst fears, "No," said Ray, "he isn't. That what got me worried. There's no note saying where he when and yet I didn't even hear him leave. Normally I do."  
  
Suddenly Hoshi knew where Kai was. But never in her lifetime did she image that would happen again. But she didn't want Ray to worry. "But that can't be right."  
  
"Well it seems that way," said Ray. You would be deaf if you couldn't hear the worry that was in Ray's voice. "I have good hearing. That's why every time Kai woke up I heard him."  
  
The feeling of dread along with more fear came over Hoshi. That when she noticed something hidden in the covers of Kai's bed. She walked pass Ray and picked it up.  
  
It was a note. Hoshi's eyes widen as she read the note.  
  
Bladebreakers or what's is left of you don't try and fine Kai. He's mine's now. I suggest if you want Kai to stay alive you don't come after him. His very life is in my capable hands now.  
  
Voltaire Hiwatari.  
  
Ray took the note from Hoshi and began to read it. A million thoughts began to race through both of their heads. The main thought going through Ray was why where as Hoshi's main thought was how? Then they both realized something.  
  
"Tyson Max Kenny get up NOW!" Hoshi stormed into the remaining Bladebreakers team members. In a few moment she had Max and Kenny half awake. For Tyson Hoshi didn't even bother and just got the cold water out.  
  
"Wha Hoshi why did you that for," asked an angry wet Tyson. "It's not even morning."  
  
"Yeah," said Max.  
  
Hoshi looked at them with a murderous glare, "If you shut up and listen I'll tell you. Kai for short has been kidnapped. I want all of you to look around here I'm going to take a look around the city to see if I can him and the kidnapper. Meet back here in a hour. You have five minutes to get dress and get out there and start looking. Hiwatari-sama is behind this incase you're wondering."  
  
As soon as she was finish the rest of the Bladebreakers jumped to life. As much as they would admit they did care for their leader and after the Russian tournament they were pretty much willing to do anything for Kai right now. Well not anything only to a point. But they knew anytime that Voltaire was involved then something was greatly wrong.  
  
~*~An Hour Later~*~  
  
Ray sat down on his bed. They couldn't find Kai anywhere. He was already worried that something like this would happen again. It looks like his worst nightmare came alive. Across the room sat Hoshi staring out the window. She was lost in her own world. Ray knew she was worried about Kai. His thoughts drifted back to the same ones earlier that afternoon. He knew that Hoshi did care, in fact they all did.  
  
Tyson, Max and Kenny all when back to asleep shortly after they came back to the hotel. They were tired and could barely keep their eyes opened. Ray wasn't tired at all, okay maybe just a little but couldn't help but worry about Kai.  
  
"You should get some sleep."  
  
Ray snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Hoshi tell him that. "But what about you," he asked.  
  
"I'm fine," she replied, "I was going to get up soon anyway when I felt something was wrong. In other words I'm usually up at this time every morning. It's just that you and others don't notice. Kai normally is up right after me or he's up before me."  
  
"Why," asked Ray. He knew that Kai got up with sun. But he never knew that Hoshi did the same thing."  
  
"Practice."  
  
"Oh is that all?"  
  
"Pretty much. It's also a good time to reflect and concentrate for the coming day. It's also the only time of peace and quiet I can have during the day if that's what you're asking. Unless I'm really tired I'm usually up."  
  
Ray fell silence. For some reason, Hoshi suddenly switch personality right in front of his eyes. She was acting more like Kai right if anything else. Normally she was as full as energy as Tyson and Max.  
  
Unknown to Ray, Hoshi was trying to pin point Kai's aura. But it kept on moving and it was confusing her. She would have to wait. *Kai how could you let him get you again,* she thought.  
  
~*~That Morning~*~  
  
Ray came out of his bedroom, rubbing the sand from his eyes. He still couldn't believe that Kai was gone. It was almost like the Russian Tournament again. He felt his heart being ripped in two for the second time. The first time was when Kai told them he was leaving the Bladebreakers and the second time was now.  
  
He looked up to see Hoshi at the table reading a book. He could tell she was right when she said that she got up with the sun. He watched as she drank for her tea not acknowledging that he was there or so he thought.  
  
"You know Ray you can stand there all day staring at me or could just take a seat and tell me what's wrong," she called not looking up from her book.  
  
Ray uneasily took a seat across from her. How did Hoshi know he was there when he didn't say anything? "If you're wondering how I knew you where there, Ray, when you didn't say anything it was because I heard your feet as you came out. Not to mention that rather loud yawn gave when you first woke up."  
  
Ray looked at Hoshi like she was reading his mind. But if Hoshi did have powers like that she didn't have to try and hear Ray's thoughts. She could probably hear from across the room, especially if since his thoughts were unguarded and very loud.  
  
Hoshi closed her book and looked at Ray straight in the eyes. Finally after a few moments of silence, she said, "You love him don't you?"  
  
Ray was stunned at the question. "W-what are you talking about," he stammered.  
  
Hoshi rolled her eyes. "Don't try to hide it from me Ray. I know very well that you love Kai."  
  
"What gave you that idea?!"  
  
Hoshi looked at Ray with a smirk on her face. "I can see it in you're eyes Ray that you love. He's the only one that gets the special sparkle in your eyes. Not even Mariah from your old team could do that. How I know? It's rather simple. You may not know it Ray but I watch and listen. I'm not that obvious to the world around me like how Tyson, Max and Kenny are and I'm not that stubborn to see something that obvious around me as Kai is. I take in everything around me even though it looks like I'm just standing there. So now answer my question, do you love him or not?"  
  
Ray let out a sigh, "I love him."  
  
"That wasn't so hard now was it?"  
  
"No it wasn't," said Ray, "But how do you feel about Kai, Hoshi."  
  
Hoshi's eyebrow went up as there was a questioning look on her face. Taking another sip of her tea she answered him, "If you're worried that I'll take Kai away from you then don't. I love Kai but not the way you think. The love I give Kai is the same love that a friend or sister would give."  
  
Relief filled for the first time Ray since Kai disappeared this morning. That was the answer he was looking for. But he never could find the time to ask Hoshi and couldn't find the courage to ask Kai. Just like he couldn't tell Kai how he felt.  
  
Hoshi set down her teacup as she finished the last of it contents. She got up and began to walk out of the room. Before she reached the door she turned and looked back at Ray. Quietly she said, "Ray just between you and me this conversation never happen."  
  
She walked back to her room.  
  
~*~Two Hours Later~*~  
  
The Bladebreakers walked into the lobby. They were all fairly worried about Kai and could make head or tails on what happened to him. Ray was also partly trying to figure out what was with Hoshi. She acted like nothing happen and that this morning never happened either. She was acting like her cheerful self and not the semi-cold girl that Ray saw this morning.  
  
As they headed into the dinning room they saw the White Tigers approach them.  
  
"Hey guys," said Tyson.  
  
"Hello Tyson. Where's Kai," said Lee.  
  
Tyson didn't answer but did something rather similar to what Gray did when he saw the buffet. He ran to the buffet completely ignoring Lee's question. So Ray decided to answer, "We kinda don't know." Ray prayed that Lee would take that answer and not question him anymore. His prayers where answer when Lee just shrugged and asked.  
  
"Have you seen Mariah? She disappeared a week ago saying that she was going to check out the tournament before we arrive, but we haven't seen her since."  
  
Ray shook his head. "No we haven't seen her." He was about to say something else when he was but off by Hoshi.  
  
"TYSON STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!!!!!"  
  
Ray looked to see a very angry Hoshi scolding a rather stuff Tyson about eating like that and how he shouldn't do that. He heard Hoshi threatening Tyson to give him extra practice and Tyson begging to her not to do that. Ray had to chuckle. As co-caption of the team Hoshi had every right to do that. The others had agreed to that after seeing her skills. So if Kai for some odd reason couldn't do it Hoshi was supposed to.  
  
Ray gave a small smile. It was fun to watch Hoshi and Tyson argue but it wasn't like it when his Kai and Tyson argue. He got up and excuse himself from the others. Lee didn't mind, not knowing his cause. Max and Kenny where trying to get Tyson from eating and Hoshi was the only other one beside Lee who noticed that Ray was leaving. Getting up, she decided it was best that she had another talk with Ray before he did something that he would regret.  
  
~*~Beach~*~  
  
Ray stared down at the water below him. He was standing in the water holding his shoes as the water came up to his feet. "Ray."  
  
Ray turned around quickly surprised at the voice. He began to relax when he saw that it was only Hoshi. "Hi Hoshi."  
  
She came next to him, taking off her shoes too as she walked into the water. Looking at the sky and water before her asked, "Ray something is still bothering you. I want to help you but unless you tell me I can't."  
  
Ray let out a sigh. He knew that Hoshi would be worrying. "I don't know. Since I found out Kai was missing this morning I felt a part of me disappear. I know that Kai is alright but I can't help but worrying that something bad is going to happen. And it's not only to Kai that I'm worried about. I know this may sound weird but I feel it within the ground itself that something was going to happen. But I don't know what is what anymore?!" He growled in pure frustration, his fangs showing.  
  
Hoshi looked at Ray a bit surprised. *It couldn't be could it?*  
  
Hoshi looked back the sky. Closing her eyes and forgetting that Ray was there for a moment she lost herself in a world no knew about yet. Calmness fell over her yet at the same time the same coldness that was often seem on Kai also over came her. As she opened her eyes again there was a flash of crimson and then returned back sapphire.  
  
"Ray I can't tell if you are right or not. But something is coming. You're not the only one who felt that. It's not only in the ground but also in the air, water, sky, everywhere. Nature is something rather powerful; it can be as calm as the sea is right now. But when a storm blows in, that is when it is the most dangerous. We're treading on thin ice Ray. I can handle myself but you need to be careful. Things are not as they seem sometimes," she said that last part very softly.  
  
Ray looked at her bewildered and not completely understanding her. What on earth did Hoshi mean by that?! He watched as Hoshi slowly headed back. He thought he knew her well but now she was surprising him as easily as Kai did. Ray frowned. As he thought more and more about it, Hoshi acted too much like Kai. He wondered time-to-time if she was really related to the cold-hearted captain that captured his heart. Ray took one last glance to sky.  
  
The sun was setting and stars were appearing. He noticed a falling star and made a wish that everything will go alright with him and Kai and also that Kai was alright. Ray then turned around and head back to the hotel. You know wishes do come true.  
  
~*~  
  
NB: You know that turned out better than I thought.  
  
Kirara: I would have to agreed. Just isn't a bit funny that it's pretty much the same thing as in "More than Meets the Eye"?  
  
NB: What do you mean?  
  
Kirara: If you look at your rough draft for your next chapter of "More than Meets the Eye" you notice that something rather similar to this happening right now too.  
  
**NB reads the rough draft** NB: You're right Yami. I guess I never noticed it until now.  
  
Kirara: See told you. Well review all you like. It will great appreciate but like my Aibou said before. Don't expect another chapter until she figure how to write it and until she gets at least one review for "Answer" that isn't from Kaira her best friend and co-writer and editor. But even if these conditions are met there is no guarantee that this chapter will be coming out soon.  
  
NB: Bye! Don't forget to review! 


	4. Training, Capture

NB: Alright, alright here's the next chapter. Boy you people must really want this story to be continue don't you? I won't say anything more less I want to ruin this story for you. And I finally got review for answers! I'm so happy.  
  
Kirara: That's good.  
  
NB: Yeah. But the thing is I decided to rewrite too. Oh well. Okay just to answer some reviews.  
  
To Anime Writer Karica  
  
Hai. I know about my grammar. Really stinks doesn't it. Also I sometimes forget to proof read the chapter cause I want to post it so you can read. But even then I still miss some. So you just got to live with cause I really stink at it. I still wonder how on earth I'm getting an A in English. Probably cause it's got nothing to do with spelling and grammar. Oh well. As for reviews, that's true but I like feedback so I know how I'm doing. It helps me write better.  
  
To Android 71  
  
I was actually addressing that to everyone. I don't know sometime my stories look like another's so I get worried sometime that I'm copying someone's idea.  
  
To Kawaii Kai  
  
Calm down. As you see I'm still coming out with more chapter just that this story at the moment isn't at the top of my write list.  
  
Kirara: Hoshi doesn't own Beyblade only herself.  
  
~*~  
  
Ray played with his hair as he looked out the window. Two days since Kai disappeared and it was already tearing him apart. Hoshi's talk had helped him from not doing anything that he would regret. But it still was driving him crazy.  
  
"Ray we're here," said Hoshi from the front seat. Ray looked at his co- captain. Apparently he was so lost in his own world that he didn't even notice that the van stopped and they were at their new training area. Hoshi had found this place. It was more so to get away from the fans and reporters. Not to mention to have some peace and quiet. It was also to get everyone minds off Kai.  
  
It was an isolated place in the back parts of Hawaii Kai. But first they had to do some climbing. The training area was up in the mountains, but it was a long way up.  
  
"No way," groaned Tyson.  
  
"We have to climb that," asked Max.  
  
"Yes we do," said Hoshi.  
  
"I'm not ready for this," said Kenny, not believing that he would have to do this.  
  
Hoshi rolled her eyes. She should have known something like this would have happen. She tossed a map to Ray.  
  
"Here Ray. Lead them up. Use the map to get up there if you get lost. Pace yourself and don't get lost. Don't go off the trail and Tyson don't eat all of your food cause their all you get for the rest of the day. I suggest you take up a jacket cause it's going to get really cold up there. I'll be waiting for you at the top," she said as if it was the most easily thing to climb this mountain.  
  
"Wait you're not going to wait for us," asked Ray.  
  
Hoshi shook her head, "You guys can't keep up with me. Also I'm taking a faster way up."  
  
"So why don't we take the faster way then," asked Tyson.  
  
Hoshi's glared at Tyson, "It's a faster way only if you can take the same way as I can. The way I'm going is faster if you are a master of marital arts and gymnastics. Like I said I'll be waiting for at the top. It should only take you an hour or two to get up there." She walked towards the pathway. Just as she got to the trail she jumped up. The others watched as Hoshi just bounced up to the top with little effort.  
  
Their eyes popped out. "No way," said Kenny.  
  
"Man how come she can do that and we can't," complained Tyson.  
  
"Probably since she's been doing something like that since she was young," suggest Ray, "But she right. We need to get going." He headed towards the trail. They had a long way to go up.  
  
~*~An hour later~*~  
  
The rest of the Bladebreakers stopped for a break. Of all them Ray was the only who wasn't that tired from walking up. Tyson, Kenny, and Max were all sitting on rocks and tree branches. They were completely exhausted. Ray looked up and estimated that they were about half way or so they thought.  
  
~*~An hour and 30 minutes later~*~  
  
"Man I thought Hoshi said it would only take us about two hours to get up there," groaned Tyson. He was breathing hard. From where they now stood they were nowhere near where they were supposed to be.  
  
"Maybe it's two hours for some one who does this everyday," guessed Kenny.  
  
"Maybe," said Ray. "But we need to keep on going. We still need to meet Hoshi at the top remember?"  
  
"Yeah we remember," said Max. "But if we don't get there in another hour I'm heading back down."  
  
~*~An Hour Later~*~  
  
"Well what do you know we're here," said Max.  
  
Hoshi eyebrow when up. "About time you got here. You're an hour and a half late. It shouldn't have taken that long."  
  
"Well we did," said Tyson. He was laid on the ground, completely tired. Hoshi rolled her eyes at the same time. She couldn't believe how Tyson acted. Off in the corner of his eyes Ray thought he saw a white scarf. He looked in that direction, nothing. Was his eyes plying tricks on him? He wasn't the only one. Hoshi also thought she saw the same scarf but it disappeared for she could see if it was really Kai. Things weren't looking all that good. Something was about to happen.  
  
~*~  
  
Ray walked around the area near the beginning of the trail. Hoshi had just let them go from the training and they all hiked back down. It took them a while but they got the bottom. By now the sun was setting under the buildings, coloring the sky it's color. He couldn't get his mind off the fact that he may have seen Kai. There was no way it couldn't have been. Again out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw the same white scarf. There was now way Ray was going to let Kai get way this time.  
  
He darted after the scarf. Who ever the person was he suddenly became aware of Ray. Ray hoped it was Kai.  
  
~*~  
  
Ray had followed the person back up the mountain ridge he had just climbed down. Ray was almost sure it was Kai. No one else he knew, (Aside from Hoshi,) could climb a mountain this fast.  
  
They neared the ridge fast. Suddenly Ray lost track of Kai. The next thing he remembered was blacking out.  
  
~*~Ray's POV~*~  
  
Ow what hit me? I opened my eyes. It was completely dark. Lucky for me I'm use to seeing in the dark. My cat-like eyes did help the fact. It looked like I was in some kind of room. The strangest thing was there was nothing in the room. Not even a window or chair. Heck all there was a door, dust and dirt.  
  
Man what ever hit me was pretty hard too. I think there's a bump forming. Okay reality check. Name: Raymond, yuck, "Ray", much better, Kon. Team: Bladebreakers. Bit Beast: Driger. I paused, panic was beginning so fill me. Did I still have Driger?! I checked my pockets. Yeah still had him.  
  
Driger glowed at my call. I knew he was worried about me. "I'm find old friend." Okay back to reality check, Family none, Friends: Tyson, Max, Kenny, Hoshi, Mariah, Lee, Gary, Kevin, Michael though he's really annoying but somewhere I guess I do consider him as a friend, Emily she's the same as Michael then again so is the rest of the All Stars, Eddie, Steve, Johnny, who was like the rest of All Stars, Oliver, Enrique, and Robert. I don't know if I consider the Demolition Boys friends after what they did, but then again it wasn't completely their fault. They grew up like that. Just like Kai. Secret crush: Kai. I stopped. It hurt too much to think about Kai. It just reminded me how much a missed him. That when a heard the door open.  
  
~*~ (The Person we've been waiting for)'s POV~*~  
  
I couldn't believe I let Ray see me like that. How could I've been so careless. Why did have to happen to me?! Why me?! Wait don't answer that. It's because Fate has cursed me since the beginning of time. I hope Ray had the sense to stay away from me. I don't want him to get hurt because of me.  
  
I ran my hand through my two toned blue hair. This was getting really confusing. Maybe Hoshi was right. Maybe I do love that White Tiger. Argh. Ray why did you go and screw up my mind and feelings and Hoshi why on earth did you go and push the blade in my heart even further. Off in my mind I somewhat knew what Hoshi would say. Somewhere along the lines, "Gee I don't know, because you love him as well but is too stubborn to admit it."  
  
Ray I have no idea what Ray would say. Damn I really hope Ray decided not to follow me.  
  
~*~Hoshi's POV~*~  
  
I pronounce this really not good. Ray disappeared and I can't find him, I thought I saw Kai's scarf, Tyson is annoying me for putting him through that "torture", Max is on sugar and is also driving me crazy, Kenny ignoring me and all of this chaos was driving me crazy!  
  
Deep breaths Hoshi. Don't lose yourself over something like this. How will you explain yourself. Damn it. That's it. I need to at least get Tyson to stop bugging me.  
  
"TYSON SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Finally some peace and quiet. "Tyson," I said in my most calmest voice I could muster. The others were already edging away from me in fear of what I would do. I didn't blame them. I can be really scarily when I want to be. Also if you add something else to oh never mind that's not important right now.  
  
"Stop annoying me right now, Tyson. I'm not in the mood to listen to your whining. Take Max with you and go and look for Ray. It's 7:30 and he's still not back. I'm getting worried. Kenny stay here and you can finish updating the Beyblades. I'm going out for some aspirin."  
  
Tyson being his annoying self never did actually stop, "What worried about your White Tiger?"  
  
I wanted to strangle him for the comment. "Tyson," I said in a very low, cold, dangerous voice, "Yes I am worried about Ray. But I certainly don't love him the way you are thinking. His heart belongs to someone else."  
  
I think it was worth it to see Tyson's face pale like that. But I think I shouldn't have said anything. Tyson's face then lit up like a Christmas tree, "Really who?"  
  
I just rolled my eyes. "Tyson if you paid attention more you would know who I'm talking about."  
  
I walked out the door. God I need those aspirins right now.  
  
~*~Ray's POV~*~  
  
I bit down on my lip. It took all of my will power not to strangle the man in front of me. Kai's grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari. Damn why was he always getting in our way?  
  
"Hello Ray how are you," said Voltaire.  
  
What were you hoping for something in replied? How am I? Gee I don't know? Maybe a headache cause when you hit me on the head, anger cause you kidnapped my one true love, revenge wanting to kill you for taking Kai, gee what do you think? "That's now of your concern ," I replied. My voice sounded so cold I think the room temperature dropped a bit.  
  
"Well now that's not a good answer," said Voltaire. "By the way I must thank you for following my grandson up here. Having you join will greatly help. Getting him to help will be much easier now."  
  
That did it. My anger snapped, "What have you done to Kai?!"  
  
Voltaire just smirked. Oh how I wanted to rub that smirk off his face. "I haven't done nothing to him yet. But if you don't want him to get hurt, then a would suggest that you will do as I say."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You see I'm making another Beyblade Team. Kai is already one of the members but he's putting up a fight. having you here will make it easier to have him obey my orders. You also are the next strongest of the Bladebreakers. So unless you want Kai to get seriously hurt I suggest you take this offer."  
  
This wasn't too good. Caught between a rock and a hard place. I don't want Kai to get hurt but I don't want to help Voltaire either. What to do? As much as I didn't want to do this I didn't want Kai to get hurt. "Alright I'll join your team," said I through my teeth.  
  
Voltaire just gave me a smile that sent shivers down my spine. Kami-san how I hated this man. He ruined the life of my love and is trying to ruin mine's. "Good," he said. "Now for your first lesson." He snapped his fingers. Two men appeared in the doorway. Double confirm this. I don't like this at all. The two men approached me. I tried to get away but there wasn't anywhere to go. Their faces were the last things I saw before darkness once again took my world.  
  
~*~  
  
NB: I'll end it here.  
  
Fans: WHAT?! YOU CAN'T!!!!!!!  
  
NB: I can. Dang just calm down. The next will be out sooner or later.  
  
Fans: WHAT NO!!!!!!!!  
  
Kirara: Just wait. You're lucky that she manage to post the chapter at all. She's got another what five, seven stories to finish.  
  
NB: Ah well review please! 


	5. Realization, Lost and Found Again

NB: Back again.  
  
Kirara: Hn  
  
NB: ???  
  
Kirara: I think I've been hanging around Kai too long.  
  
NB: Hn.  
  
Kirara: I think you've too.  
  
NB: o.O  
  
Kirara: Never mind. But you're acting rather calm today.  
  
NB: You're point.  
  
Kirara: Kami-can can it be?! You actually didn't have any sugar today.  
  
NB: No actually I did. The sugar hasn't kicked in yet incase you're wondering.  
  
Kirara: O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NB: While my dear Yami is running away in fear and while the sugar has yet to kick in my system we need to get on with the chapter.  
  
To Kawaii Kai  
  
Like I said earlier calm down. You know sooner or later.  
  
To Android 71  
  
Like Kawaii Kai don't worry. Haven't done that much to Ray and Kai yet. Oh poor Ray-chan.  
  
Kai: What about me?  
  
NB: Poor you too. Oh my poor Ray-chan.  
  
Ray: You forgot that she likes me remember. If it was Kaira then it would be the other way around.  
  
Kai: True.  
  
NB: **Suddenly notices that Ray was in the notes** RAY!!!!! **Glomps Ray**  
  
Ray: Hello to you too Hoshi.  
  
NB: Hi Ray!!!!!  
  
**Kirara runs into Kai.**  
  
Kai: Kirara why are you running around like that?  
  
**Kirara grabs Kai and starts to shake him** Kirara: Because Aibou just had sugar and it's starting to kick in!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: O.O WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Ray paled**  
  
Ray: Hoshi how much sugar did you have today?  
  
NB: Don't know!!!!!  
  
Ray: Uh Hoshi we'll be back soon okay?  
  
NB: Okay!!!!!!!!  
  
**Ray and Kai make a break for the door. Only to be stopped by Kirara.** Kirara: Oh no you two. If I have to stay here so are you. Someone has to do the chapter.  
  
Ray and Kai: Do we have to?  
  
Kirara: Yes and my Aibou doesn't own Beyblade. Only myself which will never appear in the story unless as a side character and herself. **Off in the background NB was bouncing on the walls.** Where some extra strength aspirin when you need it?  
  
~*~Kai's POV~*~  
  
Okay something's wrong. I suddenly had this really bad feeling that Ray was hurt. I hope that Grandfather hasn't got his dirty little hands on Ray. I'll never forgive him if he harms even one strand of hair on Ray's head.  
  
Oh Kami-san. Please tell I'm seeing things.  
  
Two men just threw Ray into the same room as me. He was bleeding and there were bruises everywhere.  
  
"Ray," I said getting up to my feet.  
  
I checked over him. He was bleeding badly. I took off my scarf and bandaged what ever I could. I couldn't believe my grandfather would do something like that.  
  
The door opened and there stood my grandfather with a rather smug looked on his face. I can't believe he would go that far.  
  
~*~Hoshi's POV~*~  
  
I have a headache and the aspirin isn't working. We still haven't found Ray, Tyson is still annoying me and Max is still on sugar high. Kenny is the only person at the moment who isn't bugging seeing that he's upgrading the Beyblades.  
  
"TYSON FOR THE LAST TIME SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Damn he's really ticking me off. Sooner or later I'm bound to lose control and strangle him. With Kai gone I'm slowly losing my control on my anger with Tyson. When Kai was here I let him do that and didn't worry. If that didn't work Ray was the second person to do that. It was him or Kenny after Kai got fed up. So as you can see with Kenny busy and tired, Rei and Kai missing I have to deal with Tyson and he's doing a good job of pissing me off.  
  
Looks like Tyson took my set of yelling the right way this time and stopped for a moment. But the moment was just heaven. I should just go to bed already. But I can't do that. Why? You honestly think I would go to bed when my teammates are childish, immature, on sugar high, annoying, nosily, loud, noisily and destructive. That would be crazy. If I did that the next morning, I would wake up and find the room in ruins, the food gone, and other such things.  
  
Damn I need a strong type of aspirin.  
  
~*~Out of Hoshi's POV~*~  
  
Kai looked at his grandfather. Disbelief and shocked were shown so plainly on his face. That was the fist time in a long time that Kai shown emotions so easily like that. The impression didn't last long. It soon changed to one of pure hate and anger.  
  
"How could you do that," he half yelled.  
  
"It's rather simple grandson. I know very well that you care for this boy, more than what you let on. You'll accept the offer then?"  
  
"Give me one good reason to," snarled Kai. He wasn't too happy with his grandfather right now.  
  
"If you don't want him to die you would," said Voltaire, pointing at Ray. Kai paled at that little fact. It was bad enough that his grandfather was keeping him here but to threaten Ray too?!  
  
"Well?"  
  
Kai growled at his grandfather. "Alright I'll accept your offer." Something snapped on his neck to where his scarf normally was. It wasn't anything new to Kai. It was a collar that keep track of his movements were he went and shocked him if he tried to escape. He was often forced to wear one back home most of the time.  
  
"Good," said Voltaire. "I still have that other trump card too if you remember."  
  
Kai clenched his fist in anger. Ray and himself weren't the only others one that his grandfather captured. But Kai knew that his grandfather was right. Even if Ray wasn't here he probably still would have agreed just not as fast.  
  
~*~Back to the Bladebreakers~*~  
  
Hoshi rubbed her forehead. She had a massive headache and it was killing her. If it wasn't that it was probably the little yet annoying fact the Tyson was getting on her nerves and doing a very good job of it. "I swear if we don't find Kai and Ray soon there will one short of teammate when they come back," Hoshi mumble to herself. *If they do come back,* she thought.  
  
As much as she didn't want to admit it, this was way over her head. She was worried. Ray was probably as captured by Voltaire too. She leaned against a wall. The stress was too much to handle. If Voltaire was back then she would have to be careful. Then there was the fact Kai and Ray were probably his prisoners and the fact that the Tropical Tournament still has to take place. That happens to take place in a few days.  
  
Closing her eyes Hoshi thought about everything. First off with the Bladebreakers, Kai and Ray were missing. Two Voltaire was back. Three Tyson wasn't improving at his launches. They're still off. Four Max's defense was too strong and didn't want to attack as he should. Then there was the White Tigers, to which we practice with everyday. Except that little fact that Mariah is still missing. Hoshi's eyes snapped open as the realization hit her. *No it can't be,* she thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Ray slowly opened his eyes. Fire raced through his body as his body was aching in pain. As he opened his eyes he noticed a pair of crimson eyes staring back at him. "Kai!"  
  
Despite the fact that everything in his body was hurting, Ray still managed to hug Kai. "Where have you been?"  
  
Kai gently pushed Ray back on to the bed. "Take it easy Ray. You got a bad beating from my grandfather. You've been out almost all day."  
  
Everything hit Ray like a ton of bricks. He suddenly remember why he was in pain, where he was, and deal he made with Voltaire. He felt something around his neck. Feeling it he noted that it was some kind of collar. Kai seem to notice that Ray was playing with it and decided to answer his question before he even asked. "That collar Ray is something that keeps track of us where ever we go and shocks you if you try to escape."  
  
"Oh." For the second time in his life Ray wondered if there was such a thing as magic. Hoshi had done the same thing to him as well. Then again it was pretty obvious to what he was thinking at the moment.  
  
"Well I hope you're feeling better Ray," came a voice from behind Kai.  
  
Ray looked up to see the last person he would expect here of all places. "MARIAH?!!!!!!!!"  
  
The pinked hair girl of the White Tigers walked out into the light. Ray was lost of words. "How, why, when?!"  
  
Mariah gave him a sad smile, "To answer your questions it would be how? I was capture by Voltaire. Why? I kinda don't know why. When? Soon after I got here."  
  
~*~Kenny's POV~*~  
  
I wonder what's really going on here? First Kai is kidnapped, then Ray is missing. Mariah is also missing and Hoshi hasn't been herself lately. She's acting more like Kai lately. Then there's the fact she stressed and acts like someone is following her. Lee, Gary, and Kevin have been real good friends with helping us went we practices. Too bad Mariah isn't here too. She would have been good to go up against.  
  
Then it hit me. Mariah arrived here earlier yet she never called back after she arrived. She's not like so it could only one answer could come to me.  
  
I ran out the door just in time to run straight into Hoshi.  
  
"Hoshi Mariah," I started, but she cut me off.  
  
"I know I just figured it out now. We need to tell the others NOW!"  
  
We ran over to the room the White Tigers were staying. Hoshi knocked on the door. Tyson and Max should be there already seeing they probably when to talk to them. Lee opened the door. I guess he was surprise to see us by the look on his face. Then again he knew I was upgrading our Beyblades and Hoshi tend to keep to herself at times.  
  
"Kenny, Hoshi why are you here," he asked.  
  
"This is something that need to told to everyone now," said Hoshi.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Let me put it this way, Lee," I said. "Hoshi and I have a good idea to where Mariah maybe and why she's hasn't called you back yet."  
  
Lee let us in almost immediate. I guess he's more worried about Mariah then he lets on.  
  
We walked inside the room. "Hey Kenny Hoshi. Decided to join us," asked Tyson as he saw us walk in.  
  
"Tyson enough of the chitchat. This is important so don't fool around," said Hoshi. "Kenny can you tell them," she asked me. Hm Hoshi must not be feeling well if she was asking me to explain it. "And keep it simple please," she finish.  
  
"We think that Voltaire may have kidnapped Mariah as well," I said.  
  
Everyone's impression changed right then and there. Max's and Tyson's were quite angry but more shocked. Gary's and Kevin's was more shocked then anything and Lee was more anger than shock. But the one that really caught my eye was the rather tired impression that Hoshi was giving off. Hoshi always surprised me one way or another. Just when I think I figure her out she surprised me again. Lately she's been doing that more than anything. It makes me think she's hiding something, but what?  
  
~*~Ray's POV~*~  
  
This was too much. First off I was capture. Then I finds out that Mariah was as well. I mean it's nice to see her and everything but here of all places?! Ah this is too much.  
  
~*~An Hour Later~*~  
  
Well at least I can more and walk now. I was always a fast healer. Let's see. Mariah was kidnapped that same day she arrived. Kai was kidnapped like we thought the same day Hoshi and I felt something wrong. Voltaire apparently wants to take over the world again but he wants to start with having the world strongest bladders. I guess we hit the list for that. The next thing I know he'll kidnapped Hoshi for her skills like the rest of us, and Kenny for all his knowledge of Beyblade. To which is probably right.  
  
Despite that fact we all have our own rooms, it was still rather small. It was kinda like a small house. There was one large room that lend into a smaller room on the sides with two smaller room bedrooms. Kai and I were sharing one of the smaller rooms, and Mariah had her own. Kinda like this. _________________ __________ ______ | | | | | | Bedroom  
  
| Large Room | | Smaller | |_____ |  
  
| | | Room | | | Bedroom  
  
|_________________| |_________| |______| Just image it just bigger and the smaller rooms are in the larger room and the bedroom is in the smaller room. (NB: I don't know. Just use your imagination. I don't feel real creative right now. Kirara: good to see off your sugar high. NB: But that's for now! ^_^ Kirara: O.O Run!!!)  
  
I walked outside. Kai was sitting out on the balcony. I did mention that was a balcony right. If I didn't well there's one for each smaller room. God you don't how beautiful he looks in the moonlight. An angel in the moonlight. He may not be the most kindest angel but an angel to me never the less. Just sitting there, letting the moonlight wash over him. Whoa Ray slow down. You'll get yourself killed if you let something like that slip out. But I do need to talk to him.  
  
I walked towards him. He must had sensed me coming for he tense and then relax. I took a seat next to him. Relief filled me when he made no motion to make me go away.  
  
"What is it Ray," he asked me.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
~*~  
  
NB: Let end it here.  
  
Kirara: Why?  
  
NB: Cause the next chapter going to be special.  
  
Kirara: How?  
  
NB: I can't tell you that.  
  
Kirara: When?  
  
NB: How knows?  
  
Kirara: What?  
  
NB: Huh?  
  
Kirara: What?  
  
NB: Kirara what are you talking about?  
  
Kirara: What you do mean?  
  
NB: Are we playing questions or something?  
  
Kirara: Who knows?  
  
NB: What are you talking Kirara?  
  
Kirara: When the next chapter?  
  
NB: Why?  
  
Kirara: When?  
  
NB: Huh? While we sort this game out don't forget to review. The next chapter soon to (hopefully) so don't forget to review. The chapter should be rather fluffy and cute. (Well I try to make it like that.) Sneak Peek Summary: Moonlight, feelings, opening up, no interruption, just two of them sitting in the moonlight, and for once Kai isn't pushing anyone away. Why do you want to know Kirara?  
  
Kirara: Is there a song?  
  
NB: What song?  
  
Kirara: Don't forget to review and don't you have a song?  
  
NB: Bye! Why a song? 


	6. Moonlight Evening, A Walk Down Memory La...

NB: Finally figured out how to write this chapter.  
  
Kirara: Where is everyone?  
  
NB: Kaira is busy. Bladebreakers had training to do. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama had an assignment. Yugi is trying to get his yami and Seto Kaiba up if you remember that from the last chapter of High School Days. Neka's napping. So it's just us this time. Oh Joy's at marching band. Hidemi is probably doing homework and heaven knows where else everyone is.  
  
Kirara: Ah. Wait a minute aren't you supposed to be studying?  
  
NB: I am. Hydrogen symbol is H. Its atomic number is 1 and its atomic mass (rounded up or down) is 1. Lithium is Li, 3 and 7. Beryllium is Be, 4 and 9.  
  
Kirara: Alright I get the picture. You're studying. Just get on with the chapter.  
  
NB: Okay. But you need to do the disclaimers.  
  
Kirara: You what people just go back the last couple of chapters for the disclaimer. I'm on vacation.  
  
NB: That my yami. **sigh** Well then let's get on with the story.  
  
~*~Last Time~*~  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
~*~Ray's POV~*~  
  
{Out here in the quiet of the night, Beneath the stars and moon We both know we've got somethin' on our minds We won't admit, but it's true}  
  
Please don't push me away. Don't push me away. Not this time. Kai just sat there. I knew he was a bit shocked. He stills tries to push everyone away. Hoshi is the only I saw who manages to get Kai to open up to her. Then she went and pointed something out to me in one of our latest talks.  
  
{You look at me, I look away.}  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Ray what's up," asked Hoshi.  
  
"Huh," said Ray as he looked up. He was just kinda just staring at the ground.  
  
"You look like something on your mind. Want to talk," she asked.  
  
"Ah just thinking how on earth you can get Kai to agree with you and to open up to you," said Ray.  
  
Hoshi took a seat next to him. "If I recall right," she said, "You are the one he opens up to."  
  
"Wha?!"  
  
Hoshi gave him a smile. "If you look closely, you are the one who he looks at, you are the one who he watches, you are the one who he focus on when you Beyblade battle, you are the one he opens up to, you are the one who he listens to, you are the one who capture his heart." She had whispered that last part to herself. Ray never heard it. If he did well life probably would have been easier for him.  
  
{I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do? I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that, I love you.}  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
I still don't believe her but maybe after this moment I'll start to believe her.  
  
"What do you want to talk about," said Kai.  
  
Okay maybe she was right.  
  
"Do you know why Voltaire wants to take over the world?" Lame question. I could have come up with a better question.  
  
"Who knows? Just something I can't figure out about my grandfather's twisted mind."  
  
"Why did you leave us the first time Kai," I asked. The day that Kai told us he was leaving the Bladebreakers broke my heart and spirit in two, then mended when he came to me, to the team. But I never got to ask why he left in the first place.  
  
Kai smirked at me. "I thought you figure that out already Ray. I left first because at that time all I thought about was power. I was becoming like my grandfather which was what he wanted me to become."  
  
"Scary isn't it," I said. I couldn't help but shudder at the thought of Kai becoming like his grandfather.  
  
"Hn. You'll have to thank Hoshi though. She's the one who opened my eyes. Tyson actually went and further help them to open when he saved me back on that lake."  
  
That kinda shocked me. "Okay I know Tyson helped you there. I didn't know that Hoshi also help."  
  
"She did. She's an old friend from long ago who I ran into. She has some helpful advice when you think about it."  
  
I nodded. If Hoshi hadn't driven some of the advice in my head I probably would have killed myself because I missed Kai too much. Hey if nothing else works then maybe I can learn some more about Hoshi. She's still a completely mystery to me at times. "Is that why you suggest for her to join the team?"  
  
"I asked her to join because of her skills as a blader. I'll admit that she's the only one who I lost to beside Tyson. But to us it's more like a game. She wins, I win the next one, and then she goes and wins the next one after that. Right now I claimed the last battle for myself."  
  
Wow. Hoshi must have been real close to Kai for him to admit he lost to her. A pang of jealously hit me. I wish I was that close to Kai. But I wasn't, which was hard to say how I feel about him.  
  
{I practice all the thing that I could say, Line by line, every word I tell myself today could be the day, But every time, I lose my nerve}  
  
~*~Kai's POV~*~  
  
Why did I agree to talk to Ray? This is not like me. Then again.. wait a second. Since when did I actually agree with Hoshi on this matter. I don't like Ray, I don't like Ray I don't like Ray, I do like Ray, I do like Ray. Wait that's not right! Alright I'll admit I love him. Yes I love him. God if Hoshi heard me say that I could never live it down.  
  
Ray's next question did catch me off guard. I didn't expect that.  
  
"Why do you push people away?"  
  
Where did that question come from? I didn't answer right away.  
  
"That's okay you don't have to answer," said Ray.  
  
I guess he must have sensed my uneasiness. People always seem to sense that one emotion that I encounter every so often. But hey of all the people to find out about my past it should be Ray. If I ever want to tell him how I feel about him. I took a glance at my tiger, my kitten.  
  
He looked beautiful in the moonlight. The light gave his raven black hair a glow. The wind blew his hair lightly. I could see his golden-amber eyes gleam with emotions. Those very same eyes staring at me. He truly did look like a cat when you really gave thought to it. Ah but that is one reason why he holds the Driger Bit Beast.  
  
"Hn. I push people cause I don't want anyone to get close," I finally said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
You know I've been asked that question to many times by now. Mariah asked me why my grandfather kidnapped her, Hoshi asked why haven't I told Ray how I feel about, grandfather asked why I wouldn't just go along with his plans, Tyson asked why I was grouchy, and I can go on and on. And to think this happened within the last couple of days. I'm getting soft.  
  
{I look at you, you look away}  
  
~*Third Person POV~*~  
  
A very lovely evening if you know what I mean. Two boys, and hopefully soon to be lovers, sat outside, enjoying each other's company under the moonlight. To any bystander you could just see the young love between them, despite all their attempts to hide it.  
  
Now two girls would be jumping for joy if they saw this right now. Incase you were wondering one girl was trying to get Kai to hook up with Ray and the other girl could careless who Ray hooked up with as long as he/she was a nice person that treated her best friend with care. If you still don't know who these two girl are the first one was Hoshi and second was Mariah.  
  
Now if a certain hungry powered grandfather found out about this well that wouldn't be too good now would it?  
  
I'm boring you aren't I? Well let's get back to red phoenix and white tiger.  
  
{I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?}  
  
~*~  
  
Kai took a glance at Ray. *Still as beautiful,* he thought. Kai mentally sigh. By the time he could get Ray, Mariah and himself out of this mess and away from his grandfather, he'll never find the time or the courage to tell Ray how he feels. The world was really against him.  
  
All the same time Ray was pretty much thinking along the same lines about never finding the time or courage to tell Kai how he truly felt.  
  
Now anyone who could see what was going on right now well two things could have happened. If it was a girl, they would probably pull out something hard like a mallet and hit Kai and Ray on the head and then yell at them like no tomorrow about just telling each other and other things. Something that. If it were a boy, well then I am thinking along the lines of they would punch one of them out and yell at them to just tell the other. Sorry but I'm a girl and the world of boys makes little sense to me. My brother and one of his friends brought this answer to you. I'm not joking. I really did ask my brother and one of his friends.  
  
"So where are you from Ray," said Kai. He wanted to know more about his secret lover.  
  
"Don't you know already? I'm from China, the White Tiger's Village," said Ray.  
  
"No I meant like who are your parents and other things," said Kai. He mentally smacked himself from not being clearer.  
  
"Ah I'm orphan to say for short," said Ray slowly. He was still a little jumpy about talking about his parents.  
  
Kai turned and looked at Ray. He never knew that Ray was an orphan. It must have been hard for him. "My parents died of a rock slide," he said. "The hard part was I right there so I remember them being crushed to dead and I couldn't do anything about it. My mom's second cousin, Lee's mother, took me in. So that kind makes Lee my third cousin or something like that. It took me a while to get over my parents dead though."  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to bring back bad memories," said Kai.  
  
"Ah don't worry about it," said Ray, "I'm kinda over it."  
  
"That's still doesn't give me a right to bring back those memories," Kai shot back.  
  
{I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that, I love you.}  
  
"So Kai why don't you tell me what your past was like. I know that you trained at the abbey but is there anything else," asked Ray. Kai knew his past and Ray was a bit curious about Kai's. He knew that Kai grew up in the abbey to become a prefect blader and that Voltaire would do anything to rule the world, even at the cost of the life of his grandson. But nothing else after that.  
  
"Not really," Kai said softly. "Just I never knew my parents and few other things to name. For as long as I could remember I was at the abbey."  
  
"Was it hard for you there?"  
  
"Hn at first it was. After awhile I got use to the beatings and endless training. It just became a routine to me. Eventually I didn't even feel pain or true happiness for that matter," said Kai as he reflected on his past.  
  
"Oh. Did you have any friends?"  
  
"No Boris didn't like the idea of having friends, though I did have one, but she escape from the abbey. I gave her a little help. She's been hiding even since."  
  
"Really," said Ray. From what he saw at the abbey, the kids either didn't want to leave, too scared to leave, or it was impossible to escape.  
  
"In fact you know her quite well, Ray or at least well enough," said Kai with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I do," said a very confused white tiger. He didn't know anyone that was grew up in the abbey aside from Kai. Aside from the Bladebreakers, All Stars, Majestics, and White Tigers, everyone else he knew was from the White Tiger's Village. The Demolition Boys were the only ones he knew beside from Kai that grew up in the abbey, unless someone was hiding a secret.  
  
"Yes," said Kai, "Hoshi also grew up in the abbey. But like I said she escaped and with most of her emotion still intact."  
  
"Hoshi," said Ray. He never expected that. That did explained a few things about Hoshi. Why she seemed some much like Kai now made sense. *So that's why she seemed so cold and lost in thought lately,* Ray thought. *She must be worried sick over me and Kai.*  
  
"Hn she faked her death and has been hiding ever since. I didn't even recognized her when I met her again," said Kai.  
  
"That explains to why Boris and your grandfather weren't looking for her right? It also explains to why Hoshi reminds me of you in plenty ways," commented Ray. "She could probably pass as your sister or something," Ray joked, "and to think I thought I had her figured out."  
  
Kai gave a small smile and had to agree with Ray on that one. But with a different reason though. "Well Hoshi is like. You'll never know what she'll do next. Where some people would go right or left, Hoshi would go up and come down in an angle. That what makes her so dangerous in a Beybattle. There is no way you can predict her move unless you've seen battle over a million times. But even then she manages to surprise me in every battle we have."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hoshi is one to do things a different way. Kinda like looking at an art piece. Everyone else many just see a piece of fruit. Hoshi will look at the bigger picture. She may see why the artist decided to draw that particular fruit. That's just the way she is. By now she probably figured that Mariah is here that she and Kenny are probably the next people that grandfather is trying to capture. She's probably a mess right now."  
  
"Why do you say that," Ray asked.  
  
"Well she knows that Voltaire is back but he doesn't know that she's still alive. She knows that you've been captured already and she's caught between staying here or making a run for it," Kai said.  
  
"Why make a run for it?"  
  
"Let's just say if grandfather had his way he would have conquered the world already if Hoshi didn't disappear like that."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Let's just say Hoshi was a vital key in my grandfather's plans just like I am. Without her and me not cooperating, he resulted to do exactly what he did last year. Attempt to steal the bit beast and use them to take over the world. Had we both cooperated well I would have never met you guys. Though I think not meeting Tyson would be a blessing."  
  
"What do you have against Tyson anyway?"  
  
"Nothing really. He's just the first person I lost to beside Hoshi. I wasn't too happy. He's an okay guy given that he stops slacking and actually trains once in awhile. Oh he learns table manners." Kai when on pointing out what Tyson could improve on. Ray smiled to himself. It was nice to hear Kai all opened like this. He wished silently to himself that if he and Kai (of course Mariah too) even get out of this mess that not only would he tell Kai how he felt, he wished that Kai would be opened to others. Hoshi however seems to already know this side of Kai but the others, oh boy. Tyson, Max, and Kenny would all flip out seeing Kai act like this.  
  
{Why, do you turn away? It must be, you're afraid like me I try, but I can't pretend that I Don't feel for you the way I do Can't you see?}  
  
~*~An hour later~*~  
  
They had spend a lot time in silence just enjoying each other company. Ray saw a side of Kai he never seen before not to mention knew a more things about his captain and co-captain. Kai surprised himself with the fact that he opened to Ray. Very different from his regular self, but hey a little change is always good as long as the change itself was good.  
  
Kai looked at the stars shining in the stars above him before he felt something fall onto his shoulder. Ray had fallen asleep. His head was resting on Kai's shoulder as his bangs fell neatly around his face. Kai stroke the purple tinted black bangs, before letting out a sigh. *You win Hoshi. I admit it. I'm in love with Ray,* he thought. Kai lead his head onto Ray's, blue mixing with black and purple. *I think I'll just stay like this for a while,* he thought. Yes he would just enjoy the small moment with Ray for now. In his mind, Kai didn't have a single care or worry in the world. Everything was perfect for now.  
  
{I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do? I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that, I love you.  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do? I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that, I love you.}  
  
~*~  
  
NB: Okay that's it.  
  
Kirara: Nice.  
  
NB: Ah and don't expect the next chapter any time soon. I hit a writer's block. Sorry. .  
  
Kirara: Well don't forget to review.  
  
NB: Bye! 


	7. The Secrets We Hold Dear

NB: Hi everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter. First off.  
  
TO: neko-jin  
  
Nice to meet a fellow Ray fan. I'll admit I'm not too much of Mariah fan. I agree she's trying to take Ray away. The only time I don't mind her is when she paired up with anyone beside Ray. And Kai too. (I would not sentence that kind of torture to my (fictional) brother.) I have no idea why Mariah is here. As I said in the second chapter AKA my threat this was story follows my dream up to a point and then it's made up from there. It's been modify in several places. Mariah was (strangely) was in that dream and yeah, she in here. Dunno why but she is.  
  
TO: Joy  
  
Remind me to have a private word with you, Joy.  
  
Kirara: Nagareboshi doesn't own Beyblade.  
  
~*~  
  
Red  
  
Green  
  
Tiger  
  
Phoenix  
  
Crimson  
  
Emerald  
  
Faded pink  
  
A mountain cat  
  
Darkness  
  
Hands reaching for something, someone  
  
Yellow aura flickering before being grabbed by darkness  
  
White and light blue mixing together before turning black  
  
Fire  
  
Earth  
  
Peace and light  
  
Lightning  
  
Flowers  
  
Blue  
  
Dragon  
  
Purple  
  
Turtle  
  
Storm and air  
  
Water  
  
Darkness stood close but yet far  
  
Black and gray  
  
Lion  
  
Lime green  
  
Golden monkey  
  
Red and blue  
  
A bear  
  
All mixed together  
  
Darkness  
  
So much  
  
Drowning  
  
Can't breath  
  
White and light blue again covered in darkness  
  
The cat angel dances  
  
Before turning black and disappearing  
  
And.  
  
Hoshi woke up.  
  
~*~  
  
Sapphire eyes snapped open. Sitting up in bed, golden hair falling behind her, her hand went up to her chest were her heart was beating fast. Taking deep breaths, the dream, no nightmare began to fade as Hoshi tried to piece together what she saw. She took a look to where her Beyblade lied. Nekangel's bit was glowing a white and light blue color. *I-I don't understand,* thought Hoshi, *What's going on? What are you trying to tell me Neka?*  
  
~*~  
  
An eclipse was coming. The moon hid the sun, blocking the sun's rays for all eternity. Light drifted along, flickering. Darkness grew stronger, threatening to extinguish the light. Fire burned bright in the phoenix, earth thrived in the tiger as both circled around in a circle of light before mixing as one and then disappearing into the endless darkness. Soon followed by a pink mountain cat with the fragrance of flowers with a black lion with sparkles of lightning around it, trying to stop the mountain cat until the mountain cat disappeared into the shadows. The lion stood there for a moment looking defeated before disappearing into the darkness but in a different direction from then the mountain cat. A ball of yellow that also sparkling with lightning came and went before vanishing into the darkness. A blue dragon and a purple turtle appeared on the edge of darkness followed by the sounds of wind blowing and water rushing. They vanished as well in the same direction as the black lion. Closely following them was a golden monkey and blue bear. Finally a cat with angel wings was engulfed in darkness. From the darkness emerged a cat with black leather wings and a demonic look on its face. The darkness was coming, a solar eclipse followed by death's song and destruction's power.  
  
~*~  
  
Hoshi rubbed her temples as she felt an oncoming headache. The nightmare she received an hour ago still lingered in her mind. She took a look at the clock on the wall. 2 o-clock. She rested her elbows on the table, folding her hands and resting her chin on them. Her sapphires eyes closed as she listened to the silent of the room. Kenny had long gone to sleep so she was the only one awake. She didn't have to strain her ears to hear Tyson's soft snoring, Max's heavy but even breathing and Kenny's tossing and turning. She could feel Neka's heart pulse through her Beyblade in her pocket. Her Bit Beast was telling her that she would be there forever.  
  
Hoshi ran her hand through her hair. She didn't realize that her hair changed a different color. It was a darker color, dark blue to be more exact. Her bangs became a lighter blue. As she was bringing her hand down, that was when she noticed. "When did I.," she trailed off, not finishing her sentence. Letting out a sigh she stood up. "I need to get some fresh air." She looked back at the clock. 2 : 30. "Enough time," she mumbled to herself. She walked out of the hotel room. Some fresh air would do her some good.  
  
~*~At the Park~*~  
  
Hoshi leaped into the air gracefully. Her movements were like a dance only this was kata. She didn't let her mind wander when she was practicing. Everything was simply focus on her timing and the next part of the kata. Slowly she began to stop her kata, cooling down and soon coming down to stop. Her mind then turned to the events that have been happening.  
  
Voltaire was back. Bad thing He didn't know that she was alive. Good thing But he had Kai, Ray, and possibly Mariah. Bad thing She could get away since he doesn't know that she was alive. Good thing But then that means she was ditching the others. Bad Thing Voltaire could hurt Kai, Ray and Mariah. Bad thing She and Kenny were probably next on the list of capture. Bad thing White Tigers were helping out with their practices. Good thing.I think Voltaire could find out she's still alive if she stays. Bad thing. The tournament isn't to far away. Non important thing but a bad thing  
  
Hoshi's mind was reeling in the facts that surrounded her. Two of her teammates were gone most likely captured by Voltaire. Tyson and Max didn't seem to grasp the seriousness of the situation. Kenny and herself logically appear to be the next targets. Mariah was also mostly likely had been captured while Lee was in a state of semi-depression. God knows what Voltaire would do to them. Then there was the tournament. But at the moment that was the last thing on her mind. Kai, Ray, Mariah, possibly Kenny and her life was on the line if Voltaire was really back. She couldn't stay but she couldn't just leave either. What to do? What to do?  
  
~*~  
  
Ray woke up, finding himself in a bed. He didn't remember going to bed. Just falling asleep on Kai's shoulder. Wait a minute. Falling asleep on KAI'S shoulder. *I'm so lucky that Kai didn't decided to kill me for falling asleep on him. On second thought were is Kai,* thought Ray. He got out of the bed and got dress. It didn't take him long. His clothes were damaged from yesterday but a new set of clothes await him. It was a blue Chinese style shirt and black loose pants. A blue belt was also there. *Now that I think about it, Mariah and Kai had new clothes too. At least Voltaire doesn't expect us to walk around naked or in torn clothes,* thought Ray. He blushed at the thought of Kai walking around without clothes and shook it out of his head.  
  
Walking outside he found Kai sitting outside on the balcony again. Ray made his way on the balcony. Saying good morning, he stepped outside and stood next to Kai. Kai's outfit wasn't different from his old one. It was a similar black tank top with blue pants. The pants weren't as loose as his old ones more on the fitted side. Black fingerless gloves took the place of the red armbands and the ever so familiar blue triangles were also present. His white scarf flew in the gentle breeze that was blowing.  
  
"Hn."  
  
*Well that's Kai for you,* thought Ray, *Always one of a few words.*  
  
Suddenly a feeling of uneasiness came over him. Something was telling him that something was coming. Kai took a glance at Ray as Ray began to shift around, trying to get rid of the feeling. "You feel it too," he asked.  
  
Ray looked at Kai. "Yeah."  
  
Kai turned his attention to the sky. *Hoshi you better be getting out of here right now. Forget the tournament. If he catches you I don't know what I'll do. I don't know what the world would do if he catches you,* thought Kai grimly.  
  
~*~  
  
Hoshi made up her mind. She was going to leave even if her teammates were going to hate her for the rest of her life and never wanted to see her again. She took a deep breath and walked into the room. Unseen by anyone else, Hoshi winced. Apparently the White Tigers were here. As much as Hoshi loved hanging out with them, this was one time she wished they weren't here. *Oh well I can't hold this off anymore. They'll hear it sooner or later,* thought Hoshi.  
  
"Hey Hoshi. Where on earth did you go this morning," asked Max.  
  
"Yeah we thought you disappeared like Kai and Ray," said Tyson.  
  
Hoshi let out a sigh and prayed to any god that she would make it out of this conversation alive and end up as far as way as possible from Voltaire. Taking a deep breath she said, "I'm leaving. I have something that's very important that I need to do. That's where I was this morning. I was deciding whether I should stay or leave. I gave it a lot of thought and I think it's important that I leave. Yes I know it's only a few days before the tournament and that if I leave you can't beyblade in the tournament because Kai and Ray are gone and if I leave it only leaves you with two bladers, Max and Tyson. No offense Kenny but you really stink at Beyblading."  
  
"None taken," started Kenny. "But." Tyson cut him off before his could finished.  
  
"Hoshi you just can't leave!"  
  
"I know I can't, but I have to. Team registration aren't due yet so you could pull out and just tell the world that something came up so the Bladebreakers didn't beyblade," explained Hoshi.  
  
"And may I ask why you're leaving," questioned Tyson.  
  
"I have something important."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Family business."  
  
"Yeah right. Family business. Told us that you don't have family."  
  
"Maybe I was lying, ever think of that?"  
  
"No but I trusted you to tell the truth. Guess I can't. Now tell me the real reason."  
  
Hoshi was not happy. She wanted to be in and out. Tyson was making her leave harder then it should have been. Now Hoshi has deal with plenty of stress in her life. But she drew the line somewhere. If Tyson wanted the real reason then she'll give to him. She couldn't waste time.  
  
"Tyson," she started. "I tell you the real reason. I cannot afford to stay here. I'll just be pulling everyone else in danger. Once Voltaire figures out that I'm still alive he won't stop at anything until I'm in his hands again. If I'm forced to work for him again you may as well say bye-bye to this world. Cause whether I wanted to be or not, I'm the final key that stands behind him and world domination. Don't even bother asking why or how. Kai is gone, and so is Ray. Voltaire may already have captured Mariah and I know he'll come after me. I would suggest that you, Max and Kenny leave too. Kenny is a walking book of Beyblade knowledge so Voltaire will most likely come after him too. There is only so much I deal with it before I can no longer handle it. I spend a good 7 years hiding from Voltaire and I'm not about to blow it NOW!" Hoshi voice had steady rose as she was speaking. "There that's the real reason why I'm leaving," Hoshi growled at Tyson. The White Tigers didn't say a word through the whole ordeal. "Great. You weren't supposed to know that. Life has something against me, I swear," said Hoshi angrily.  
  
The rest of the Bladebreakers however were stun. Hoshi was usually very calm. To see her like this was kinda of strange. They knew Tyson could get on her nerves but even this was strange in their books. Hoshi really was a different person when she was angry. Suddenly Hoshi sensed something very wrong here. The smell of some kind of gas filled her nose. That was the last thing she remembered before someone grabbed her and knocked her unconscious.  
  
~*~  
  
Hoshi pushed herself off the ground. Her head was pounding. *What hit me,* she thought. "It's so nice to see you again, Hoshi," came a voice from the shadows behind her. Hoshi turned around quickly, her sapphire eyes widening in surprised. Well her prayer came partly true. She made it out of the conversation alive but she was closer to Voltaire then she had been in over 7 years.  
  
Voltaire stepped out of the shadows. Hoshi's worse nightmare was about to come true all over again.  
  
~*~  
  
Ray was worried. Actually he was beyond worried. Kai was at well. Kenny was here, unconscious, but here never the less. It was still daylight so that meant that Voltaire kidnapped Kenny in front of the others. Kenny after all was not someone who just walked off and away by himself. He always was around Tyson and Max usually. Kai on the other hand was worried about Kenny but he was more worried whether or not Hoshi was also captured. His unwanted question was answer when Hoshi appeared, half unconscious, and covered in many cuts and bruises. Blood seeped out of those wounds as Hoshi sank to a sitting position. "Hoshi," said Ray in disbelief. Why on earth was his co-captain here? Then Kai's words from the other night began to enter his mind again.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Let's just say Hoshi was a vital key in my grandfather's plans just like I am. Without her and me not cooperating, he resulted to do exactly what he did last year. Attempt to steal the bit beast and use them to take over the world. Had we both cooperated well I would have never met you guys. Though I think not meeting Tyson would be a blessing."  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
"Are you alright, Hoshi," asked Mariah. She held her hand out to help up the co-captain of the Bladebreakers. Hoshi unwilling accepted it. She hated to depend on people, but for now she'll forget about seeing that she was hurt. Standing up she met Kai's crimson eyes, she knew he wanted an explanation. He always does. A silent conversation took place with no words said. Kai understood what happen and he left it at that. "Ray, Mariah put Kenny in one of the rooms. Hoshi come with me. We'll get those wounds bandages up and I want to hear everything," said Kai. Hoshi blinked in surprised. 'Wha,' she thought. 'That's unexpected.' Kai walked off in one direction as Mariah and Ray picked up Kenny. Hoshi followed Kai. They entered his room.  
  
"Sit," said Kai. He pointed his bed, Hoshi obeyed. Kai picked up a cotton ball and some alcohol and began to clean some of her cuts. Hoshi winced a bit. "Kai," she protested. "I'm not a child anymore. I can clean them myself." Kai threw away the cotton ball and picked up a bandage. As he proceeded to wrap the cut on her arm, he said, "I know that Hoshi but that doesn't mean I won't stop doing it. Beside I want to hear the story."  
  
Hoshi looked at him. Kai ignored the stare and continue onwards with the next cut. "Even after all this you still haven't change from the same person I knew before all of this happen," he hear her mumble.  
  
"What do you mean by that," he asked. Hoshi looked at him. Sapphire locked onto crimson. "You still haven't change from the same person I knew before the abbey. Slightly colder but you haven't change, not one bit. You wear your cold mask proudly and not afraid to use it. Even after what you've been through, even after that torture, you still remain the same caring person. I'm longer sure of what kind of person I used to be. I wove a web of lies too many times."  
  
Kai tied the knot on the bandage on her arm. "We've all wove a web of lies. You had a good reason. It was for your safely and the safely of the world. In may eyes you're still that girl who had a spirit that couldn't be contain, a rebel who's was stubborn as a mule and had the patience of a rock. Yet despite all of this you have a gentle nature with a cunning nature underneath. If you ask me you haven't change much. Just in appearance."  
  
"Just in appearance." repeated Hoshi. "No Kai I can't believe that yet." Silent passed for a few minutes.  
  
"What happened," asked Kai, after a few moment moments passed.  
  
"The same thing I would fear that happened. Voltaire knows," said Hoshi.  
  
"That can't be good."  
  
"It never was."  
  
Kai brushed away the golden hair that was hiding something from view. The similar collar to his black collar was there but there was one difference. Hoshi's one was make of silver. He tapped it. "I see he put this back on," he said flatly. He knew how much Hoshi hated it.  
  
A scowl played on Hoshi's. "It hasn't been there for the past 7 years and I've tried not to think of the scars it let with me," she said. "7 years down the drain because I couldn't handle the stress when I need to the most, because I waited too long to make my decision. Because I waited too long I end up here. Because I couldn't handle the stress the others know and in which I pretty much sealed their doom."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Everything that could get them killed. The 'real' reason to why I was leaving as Tyson put it. How I play my part in Voltaire's master plan and a warning to leave, which as you can see came too late."  
  
~*~  
  
Outside Ray and Mariah were listening closely to the conversation. "It sounds like they knew each other really well and that Hoshi was at the abbey at one point of her life," said Mariah as she looked at her childhood friend.  
  
Ray nodded. He knew that already. Kai had told him that last night, but Mariah didn't need to know that. He was worried for the Tyson and Max and the rest of the White Tigers. 'Something else lurks here,' thought Ray. 'Something is coming.'  
  
~*~Later that Night~*~  
  
Hoshi fallen asleep in Kai's room. It was sheer will that kept her wake until Kai finished tending to her wounds before she let the exhaustion finally take over and rest. Kai linger by her side for a while before asking Ray if he could stay in his room since Hoshi was asleep in his. Ray was trill by this and of course let his captain stay in the room. Extra blankets and beds were brought in as Mariah had little choice but to share rooms with Kenny since he was still unconscious. Before he went to bed, Kai left Dranzer with Hoshi. Hoshi slept peacefully as she felt the familiar warmth of Dranzer. For once since this mess had started, Hoshi slept with worry, knowing that someone who she trusted lay near by.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai spoke the truth when he said we all weave a web of lies. The ones our dear friends have been thrown into is far more complicated and confusing. What ended unexpectedly 7 years ago has once again started again. Secrets have are still left in the dark and this has become a tangle web of lies. With every light there is a dark as the light calls the dark as the dark calls the light. The shadow of the eclipse is coming. Soon the world be cover in darkness. Will it emerge with the light or fall prey to the darkness? Only time will tell, only time well. Everyone has secrets they hold dear.  
  
~*~  
  
NB: Confusing isn't it. I promise this ISN'T a KaixOc. Hoshi just plays a different part in Kai's life. THIS WILL BE A KAIXRAY STORY. Just thought I point that out before any of you get any ideas. I'll probably lean towards a MariahxLee coupling. That were it seems to lead. Any thanks for reading now  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
